Honeymoon of Hardcore
by brauer83
Summary: I'm back! This one takes Place one month after "Marriage with the enemy". Kick and Kendall goes on their honeymoon, but not Everything turns out the way they planned.
1. Chapter 1

It all began one month after Kick Buttowski, 21, and Kendall Perkins, 23, got married. They weren't exactly the best of friends in middle school, but that had changed a lot over the years, like when he turned 18 he was told by his 19 year old wingman Gunther Magnuson how much Kick and Kendall meant to each other so he looked her up and finally proposed to her, and 3 years later they became man and wife. And now, they were thinking of where to spend their honeymoon. They had bought themselves a nice house on the countryside of Mellowbrook were they could settle down and start a family. They were lying down snuggling on the couch in front of their big screen TV, watching a sappy romance drama movie. Suddenly, a voice on the tv said "we interrupt this sappy movie for a special bulletin", then a buff man dressed in a leather vest popped up and said:

Man on the tv: G'day mates, Jock Wilder 'ere! Come down to DestructoCon '23 this THURSDAY THURSDAY THURSDAY!

Kick's eyes popped open and he jumped off the couch, knocking Kendall over.

Kick: Jock Wilder!

Kendall: Clarence, what's the big idea!?

Kick: H-huh? Oh, sorry about that, hon.

He helped her back on her feet, then he pressed his face against the TV, soaking up every word.

Jock on the tv: That's right! I, Jock Wilder will be 'osting this years DestructoCon in Hawaii!

Boom McCondor: (pushed him) Hey! Quit bragging!

Billy Stumps: That's enough boys, I'm the real host here!

Scarlett Rosetti: Step aside and let a woman handle this.

Boom: What woman!?

Jock: So come by and watch me eat a live crocodile!

Then they started fighting with each other, and the director yelled "Cut!" annoyed, then the movie continued but Kick was too pumped to watch it so he turned off the tv using the remote. He did his original pose and smiled with narrowed eyes.

Kick: I've got to go to that convent...I-I-I mean... (He noticed Kendall with her arms crossed) How you feel about a trip to Hawaii, my little Kendlie-poo?

Kendall: Oh no-no-no-no-no, we are not going to Hawaii just so you can go to some stupid demolition derby! But then again, I always wanted to go to Hawaii for my honeymoon. Alright then, just promise not to go to that show. I care about you a lot.

Kick: Alright, I promise.

He crossed his fingers behind his back but they were reflected in the mirror behind him.

Kendall: You sure you're not crossing your fingers right now? 'Cus I can see you.

Kick: They're not mine. See? Gunther gave me these finger-shaped scissors to cut out the traveller cheques.

Kendall: Hey neat! You go ahead and do that, sweetie, I'm just gonna call Julie and Haley and tell them that we're off.

They had bought a picture phone and plugged it into the tv, so Kendall dialed the number on the remote and then she could see Julie's house on the tv.

Kendall: (on the remote/phone) Hi Julie!

Julie: (on the phone) Hi Kendall! What's up?

Kendall: (on the remote/phone) I'm just calling to say that Kick and I are off on our honeymoon to Hawaii.

Julie: (on the phone) Aww, that sounds so romantic, can I please come with you?

Kendall: (giggle/on the remote/phone) That's sweet of you to ask, but we can only afford two tickets.

Julie: (on the phone) Choose me instead of Kick, then!

Kendall: (on the remote/phone) Jules, stop it! It's just going to be me and Kick on this trip.

Julie: (grumpy/on the phone) Fine. So, where are you calling from?

Kendall: (on the phone) Well, we have moved into our own country house, away from the cul-de-sac. And I'm calling you on our brand-new picture phone.

Julie: (on the phone) Oh I've heard about those! So you can see me? Can you see what I'm doing right now? (she waved her hand about)

Kendall: (waved back/on the remote/phone) Yes I see you, hi Jules.

Julie: (called Haley) Hales, come say hi to your stepsister! (Haley picked up the phone)

Haley: (on the phone) Hey Kendall, can you hear me? Mork calling Orson, come in Orson.

Kendall: (on the remote/phone) Yes Hales, I hear you loud and clear. I see you too.

Haley: (on the phone) If you can see me, then what am I doing now? (picks her nose and pulls out a booger)

Kendall: (on the remote/phone) Eewww, you just picked your nose, disgusting! You're not gonna eat that, are you?

Haley: (on the phone) Don't worry, I'll wash my hands later.

Kendall: (on the remote/phone) Whew, good. Well, I've gotta go now, the next plane leaves in 45 minutes. Bye!

Julie/Haley: (on the phone) Bye, Kendall! Have fun, you two!

Kendall hung up by turning off the picture phone, then she went into the kitchen to check on her husband.

Kendall: Honey, how are you doing?

Kick: Well, I found the cheques, but I couldn't tell the scissors from my own fingers and I kind of cut myself a little.

Kendall: (gasp) Aw, my poor baby biscuit! Does it hurt?

Kick: A little bit, yeah.

Kendall: How about now?

She kissed his wound with her smooth lips coated in cherry lipstick and Kick smiled at her.

Kick: Thanks, babe. I'm feeling a lot better now.

Kendall: (giggle) Good. Now hurry so we don't miss the flight.

All their friends and family were outside to wave them goodbye. Julie were still disappointed that she couldn't come with them. Kick and Kendall used Ol' Blue to get to the plane on time. Principal Henry, Ms. Chicarelli and Wade watched them board the plane.

Wade: You two have a good trip now, amigo and chiquita!

Henry: Don't forget you have a whole month of delayed homework waiting for you, Mr. Buttowski.

Chicarelli: Even if I despise you hooligans, I'm happy for you.

Kick: I guess it's like mom always said: Life is like a box of biscuits-

Kendall: -chocolate, honey. A box of chocolate.

Kick: Chocolate, where!?


	2. Chapter 2

Well aboard the plane, Kendall and Kick went to their seats but the steward with green hair covering his eyes, similar to Horace stopped them.

Steward 1: Just where do you think YOU'RE going? Tickets please!

Kick: Right here. (He searched for the tickets in the bag, but was unable to find them) Uhh, the dog ate them.

Steward 1: Then no flight for you, losers! (He was about to kick them out of the plane, but Kendall stopped him and reached down her back pocket, pulled out the tickets and gave them to the steward, who punched holes in them and gave them back.) There you are, enjoy your flight.

Kick and Kendall went to their seats and sat down, while Kick looked suspiciously back at the steward.

Kick: I think Brad and his goons are here!

Kendall: (read in her magazine) Oh look honey, they have a sale on Omega-3 Freeze at the Hawaiian Mart! Ooh ooh, here's one for you, Billy Stumps' dangerous crunch cereal, 2 boxes for the price of none!

Kick: Woah, what a deal! Wait no, no deal! I said Brad and his goons are on this plane, we gotta get off!

Kendall: No we don't. Relax, Clarence!

Just then, another steward with brown hair and 3d glasses came rolling with the beverage cart and asked "Anything to drink?". Just as Kick and Kendall was about to answer, another couple sitting on the opposite side answered with them.

Kick/Kendall/Unknown couple: Cheetah chug, please! (They looked at each other in confusion, then smiled)

Kick: Make that quadruple, two for us and two for them.

The steward poured cheetah chug into four glasses and left them. Kick whispered to Kendall "Didn't you see? That was Pantsy!".

Kendall: (whispering) Knock it off, Clarence! You're embarrassing me in front of our new friends. (She reached out a hand to say hello and the male answered it)

Man: Name's Trevor, call me Trey. Actually, you can call me anything you want, sweet stuff...

Woman: Trevor!

Trevor: Oh! Yeah, this is my wife Hilary.

Trevor was a blonde man and a risk taker similar to Kick and Hilary was a brunette over-acheiver and former teacher's pet just like Kendall.

Kendall: Pleasured to meet you both. I'm Kendall and this-

Kick: Kends, Brad must be the pilot!

Kendall: -this is my husband Clarence.

Kick: It's Kick, nice to meet you. C'mon, Kends, we're outta here!

Kendall: Excuse him, he's being paranoid because he thinks his bully older brother with henchmen are piloting the plane.

Trevor: Tell me about it, I hate my older brother too. That's why I and wifey here are on our honeymoon to get away from it all.

Kendall: No kidding, we're on our honeymoon too! You're flying to Hawaii too?

Hilary: Yes, I always wanted to go there for my honeymoon. That's why I persuaded my little Honey Trey to take me there.

Trevor: Truth be told, I wanted to go to DestructoCon '23 in Hawaii, but they don't let one in there alone.

Kick: Hey, that's the same reason I'm here! Let's go there together, ditch the women.

Kendall/Hilary: Oh no, you're not! Where do you expect us to go!?

Kick: Relax girls, I'm just messing with you. See, I'm perfectly calm now, I don't even remember what got me upset!

Kendall: (imitated Brad) Hey dillweed!

Kick sprung off his seat, scared to death by Kendall's bad voice imitation. Then she, Trevor and Hilary laughed out loud at the prank. Kick just stood there shivering which quickly passed and he said "Funny Kends, very funny" darkly. He sat down on his seat again while Kendall had a talk with Hilary.

Kendall: So, you're into romance movies also?

Hilary: Oh yes! Who's your favorite director?

Kendall: Duhh, Marcel Pompau, of course.

Hilary: You don't say. Remember his movie "Le petit Francios"?

Kendall: How could I forget. I watched it at the Mellowbrook Megaplex when I was 12, that's when Clarence barged into the salon and gave me the biggest, juiciest smooch on the lips I ever had. And from that moment on I knew that I would never give him up for anything in the world. You remember that, don't you, honey biscuit?

Kick: Huh? Oh yeah, sure sure.

Hilary: Mmm, sounds real romantic. When Trevor first kissed me was at gym class in school. We were forced to dance together, but in the long run we started to fall in love, and to celebrate our win he planted a big kiss right on my cheek, it was magical.

Kendall: That's what was supposed to happen to us as well, but we were both too stubborn back then to admit our love, so we just jumped off each other and acted disgusted.

Hilary: I'm sorry to hear that.

Kendall: (shrug) Eh, what's in the past's in the past. Now he's just my little snugglebuiscit. (pinched Kick's cheeks playfully) Yes he is!

Kick: (giggle) Hey, cut that out! (returned her gesture by running his hand through her hair and kissing her on the cheek.

Kendall: (giggle) See?

Right then, the steward with 3d glasses returned to their seats and asked "Everything in order?".

Kendall/Trevor/Hilary: Yes, thank you!

Kick: Ah, there you are buddy, you're so busted!

Steward 2: I'm sorry?

Kick: Don't play dumb with me, Pantsy!

Steward 2: The name's Gerald, I work at the airport.

Kick: Oh puh-leeze! Nice 3d-glasses, you got them at the scrapyard!?

Kendall: Kick, what are you doing!?

Kick: I'm telling you, this guy is my big brother's sidekick Pantsy! (Kick took the glasses off him, realizing it wasn't the guy he thought it was) Oh. Can I get you some eye drops?

Gerald: Give those back! Now please return to your seat!

Kick: What's with the glasses?

Gerald: You just never know when the plane shows a 3d movie, I like to be prepared.

Kick: Ok, makes sense. But what about that guy? (He pointed at the steward who met with them when they boarded)

Steward 1: I'm a woman! I suffer from tourettes and I have a deep, dark voice, and I just dyed my hair green.

Kick: Then that just leaves me with the captain. May I speak with him, please?

Kendall: Clarence, please don't do this.

The captain met up with Kick and he was a big, sturdy man, not at all like Brad.

Captain: What seems to be the problem, sir?

Kick: There you are! You're not fooling me with your sturdy body and curly moustache, Brad!

Kendall: Kick, don't!

Too late. Kick pulled on the moustache until it ripped off the captain's upper lip. Next, Kick, Kendall, Trevor and Hilary were threwn off the plane and fell freely through the sky.

Kendall: Well Kick, I hope you're happy now. You've ruined our honeymoon, we don't have parachutes...and I never felt more alive in my life! (Rock on signs) WOOHOO!

Kick: Wait wha-? You're not angry?

Kendall: Why should I be angry? You've shown me what it's like to be a true daredevil, I mean this is all I ever wanted. Besides, I could never stay mad at you.

Kick and Kendall kissed passionately, then they joined hands with Trevor and Hilary as they were free falling down to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kendall, Kick, Trevor and Hilary were falling freely through the sky, Kendall noticed a lone parachute that were falling towards them. Thinking quickly, she grabbed it, put it on her back and pulled the cord, making Kendall float safely to the ground, with Kick in her arms and Trevor and Hilary around her legs. They smiled at each other and Kick became more and more proud of his wife.

Hilary: Wow Kick, that is some wife you have.

Kick: Apparently.

Suddenly, a bird appeared and pecked a hole in the parachute, making Kendall and Kick curse "Aw biscuits." simulaneosly. Kendall, Trevor and Hilary fell and conviniently landed on the soft matresses from the Hawaiian matress factory, while Kick's bad luck made him land right in the Hawaiian cactus patch.

Later at the hotel, Kendall was plucking the cactus thorns off of Kick's buttowski, with Hilary and Trevor remorsefully thanking Kick and Kendall for saving them.

Hilary: Thank you guys for saving us.  
Kendall: Well, things happen. Are you ok, Kick?  
Kick: I can handle pain like this.  
Kendall: Hey, listen. Sometimes a little competition can be a good thing but a lot is not so much.  
Trevor: You're right. Hey, Kick. When you're settled, you and your wife can come join us on a double date at the restaruant.  
Kick: You got it.  
Later, Kick and Kendall joined Trevor and Hilary at the restaurant.

Kick: Ow, my buttowski is still sore...

Kendall: You know, this would never had happened if you hadn't accused your stupid brother!

Kick: Hey I'm sorry, ok!? You don't know all the trouble he caused me!

Kendall: You're wrong, Kick. One time, my sister Linnie and I were on a plane with our mom and dad.

 _Flashback to the year 2003 where the Perkins family including Kendall's father Timothy, her mom Kathy, little brother Duncan, big sister Linnie and herself were flying on a plane to Wyoming._

 _Kendall: Mom, Linnie stole the armrest again!_

 _Linnie: What'cha gonna do about it, shrimp?_

 _Timothy: Now Linnie, be nice to your sister._

 _Linnie: But Dad, the armrest is mine!_

 _Kathy: Listen to your father, or no Kangaroo Land for you._

 _Linnie sat back in her chair, muttering. Then she reached down her pocket, picked up her slingshot and fired a pebble at Kendall, without anyone noticing. The pebble hit Kendall's back head so hard that she hit the seat in front of her, and the person sitting in the seat stood up and growled "Alright who did it!?" and she pointed at Linnie but Linnie hid the slingshot quickly and played innocent, so the person in front of them sat dow in his seat again. Linnie sticked out her tongue at Kendall and Kendall sat down in her seat again and muttered with her arms crossed. End of flashback._

Kick: Oh, I didn't realize. I'm so sorry...

Kendall: Well, sometimes you gotta see if there is some people may have the same path you went.

Trevor and Hillary reservated them a table near the windows. Kick had changed into his white tux that Kendall bought for him and Kendall wore her long, black, sparkly negligee. They sat down at the table. Trevor wore a green tux and Hilary wore a purple evening dress.

Trevor: Welcome guys! Wow, you two really look perfect together, just like yin and yang.

Suddenly, a korean friend of Trevor's named Yin and his friend Yang popped up and said "YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS?".

Trevor: Not now Yin, just a figure of speech. So Kick, since you guys saved us back there, Hills and I agreed on that she and I pay for the for the four of us.

Hilary: It's the least we can do as a thank you.

Kick: Oh no, that wont be necessary...

Trevor: But we insist...

Kick: Then we insist against you, ha!

Kendall: (whispering) Clarence, please! Don't wreck this for me again. Let them pay for dinner.

Kick: (whispering) Why should I?

Kendall: (whispering) If you do, I'll...I'll let you go to DestructoCon.

Kick: (whispering) Well that changes everything, chimichanga! (talking normally) Alright Tre, you got a deal. (shook Trevors hand)

Trevor: Awesome! (called the waiter by snapping his fingers) We're ready to order.

Waitor: Yes ladies and gentlemen?

Kick: (read through the menu) Hmm, I'll have the honey glazed wild boar with fried potato croquettes, please.

Kendall eyes popped open and her jaw dropped.

Kendall: Woah Kick, I didn't know you were such a gourmand.

Kick: What? A daredevil can't have good taste in food or something?

Trevor: Nice choice dude, I'll have the same.

Waitor: Excellent sirs, and for the ladies?

Hilary: Same for me. Kendall?

Kendall was still chocked over Kick's good taste in food, She was falling more and more in love.

Hilary: Kendall? KENDS!?

Kendall: (lovestruck) Hmm? OH! Oh-oh yeah, I'll have the same.

Waitor: Excellente-mente, four wild boars coming up! And to drink?

Kick: Well I doubt they have cheetah chug, so I'll just have mineral water.

Kendall: (playful) Good for you, dreamboy. I'll have the same.

Waitor: We actually DO serve Cheetah Chug, for your taste, made with sweat from actual cheetahs. We also serve Cheetah Chug XE, Omega-3 Freeze, Gaselle Guzz, Porcupineapple Crush and Sloshies.

Kendall: Holy biscuits, talk about a selection!

Kick: Yeah talk about. But I'll just stick with mineral water, please.

Kendall: Seriously Kick? You're skipping all that for me?

Kick: Of course. Besides, I've been living with Cheetah Chug all my life, it's about time I do with something different for a change, for you.

Kendall: (happy tears) Oh Kick.

Then they leaned in and gave each other a tight hug, and Hilary said "Aaaaaand freeze frame!" and picked up the camera from her handbag and took a picture of Kendall and Kick hugging as memory. Eventually, their food reached the table and they started digging in. After dinner, each one of them let out them let out a silent burp, but Kendall released a five-second, loud belch that made everyone in the restaurant, including Kick, Trevor and Hilary turn their heads and gaze at Kendall with their mouths open. Afterwards, without feeling embarrassed, Kendall just smiled and said "Excuse me." and Kick said "That's my wife, ladies and gentlemen!", but an elderly gentleman at another table stood up and said "Aw poppycock young man, listen to this." and he let out a huge fart that made everyone near his table pass out from the smell. Eventually, Trevor and Hilary kept their promise and paid for the four of them, and they all headed off to the beach for relaxation.


	4. Chapter 4

When they reached the beach, Kick helped Trevor to put together the sunbeds while Hilary turned the knob on her portable radio. Kick wore his white swimtrunks with red stripes and Trevor wore his darkblue speedos, Kendall wore her pink bikini and Hilary her purple swimsuit. The radiostation Hilary chose played "Island in the sun" by Weezer which made Kick wanna headbang to the music. Suddenly, the music was interrupted by a special news report on the radio. "This just in..." it said. "A chest full of dubloons worth ten million dollars is buried at the bottom of the ocean near Ohana Beach." it continued.

Kick: Hey, that's where we are!

Radio: Yes stupid, that's where you are right now! Now get down there pronto before I do it myself.

Then the music continued.

Hilary: Wow, ten million bucks! Too bad Trey and I can't swim.

Kendall: Leave that to me, if it's one thing I know, it's how to swim.

Kick: Yeah, don't worry. We'll be right back with the treasure.

Trevor: Then you're going to need these.

He opened up his backpack and pulled out one green and one pink scuba suit.

Kick: Aw, biscuits. Two questions: 1. You don't happen to have a more masculine color? And 2. Why do you keep scuba suits if none of you two can swim?

Trevor: Well, uhh, number 1 is a no, sorry. And number 2: You know how sweaty one gets in one of those?

Hilary: Trevor, it's no use, tell them the truth.

Trevor: Alright alright, we're actually not a couple on our honeymoon. The truth is that we're secret agents. Agent T and Agent H, CIA. At your service. (Flipped their badges)

Kick/Kendall: (eyes widened) WOAH!

Kick: That's total hardcore!

Hilary: We're working undercover to recover a precious artefact that's been stolen.

Kendall: So awesome! Even I couldn't figure that out fast enough.

Trevor: Just not a word to anyone, capiche?

Kick: The name's Kick actually, and don't worry, you're secret is safe with us.

After Kick and Kendall put on the scuba suits, Kick realized that he put on the pink one, while Kendall had put on the green one.

Kick: Biscuits again!

Kendall: (playful teasing) Aww honeypie, you look so precious.

Kick: (annoyed) Hope I drown myself down there. Alright, let's go so I don't risk being seen like this.

Trevor: (snickering) Don't worry guys, we'll stay here and keep our eyes peeled.

Kick smiled and nodded at Trevor and Hilary as Kick and Kendall dove into the ocean. Just after they parted, Trevor got a call from HQ on his wristwatch, so he anwered it. It was their chief.

Trevor: Oh, Chief Mulligan!

Mulligan: Hello, Agent T. How's the mission coming?

Hilary: Can't we postpone the mission a little bit, chief? You see, we met such an interesting couple earlier, and we became fast friends.

Mulligan: I'm afraid that's not classified, Agent H. But I suppose it's alright, as long they're not dangerous-

Hilary: Don't worry, chief. Look, I took a picture.

Hilary showed Mulligan the photo she took of Kick and Kendall at dinner.

Mulligan: Wow, they look like a really cute couple. (Ahum) Just don't tell anyone I just said that.

Hilary: Sure thing Chief, lips are sealed.

Trevor: Agent T, Agent H, signing off.

Meanwhile, down at the bottom of the sea, Kendall were searching for the treasure chest. Hilary had left Kendall a walkie-talkie so she could report if she found anything. At the surface, Hilary called Kendall who answered.

Hilary: (on the walkie-talkie) Kendall? Over.

Kendall: (on the walkie-talkie) Yeah? Over.

Hilary: (on the walkie-talkie) Found anything yet? Over.

Kendall: (on the walkie-talkie) Not yet. I need something to dig up the chest with. (She looked around and found a bone at the bottom, so she picked it up) Nevermind, I got it. Over.

Kick: Uhh Kendall, where did you get that?

Kendall: It was right here next to this-(she looked around more just to see the bones of a dead animal)-this...OH MY GOD! Who did this?

Kick: I know, it must've been one heck of a party.

Kendall: I-I don't think this is the work of something human.

Kick: Where did you get that walkie-talkie, by the way? And how come I didn't get one?

Kendall: Doubtful that you need a walkie-talkie as well, since we're both here together.

Kick: No, I mean where's the other one?

Kendall: Hills has it, she left it with me because she trusts me.

Kick: Oh, and Trey don't trust me!?

Kendall: I don't know, I mean it's a girl thing, you know how it is...

Just then, Kick noticed a giant shark coming right at them and it looked hungry. "KENDS, BEHIND YOU!" he shouted right before the shark was going to take a bite out of Kendall's neck, but Kick pushed her out of the way, grabbed a sword from the treasure chest they dug up and started battling the shark. Kendall looked at Kick like he was her prince, her soulmate, her knight in shiny armor. Her eyes were filled with joy, and the arrogance inside of her, died. As Kick where done battling the shark, he stabbed it by the fin, then it swam away, whimpering. "And stay away from my wife!" he scolded. Kendall looked dreamly at her husband, then rushed to him and hugged him tight.

Kendall: Oh Kick, my hero. (showered him with kisses)

Kick: (giggle) Hey, hey, woah easy there!

Kendall: I never met anyone like you, you're so kind, brave, thoughtful, funny. I want to have your babies and grow old with you.

Kick: Okay, let's not get carried away too fast.

Kendall: Oh, right. Almost lost it for a second.

Then they swam back up and joined Trevor and Hilary on the beach, carrying the treasure chest along with them.

Trevor: Welcome back, guys. That sure took it's time, what happened?

Kick: Let's just say we had an unwelcomed visitor, but nothing I couldn't handle.

Hilary: Y-you mean you k-killed...

Kick: NO! No, no, I just scared it away.

Trevor: Oh. Too bad, that's what the CIA are looking for. Perhaps your wife would be a better choise.

Kendall: Me in the CIA, really?

Kick: H-hey, wait a minute! Sure, I've never killed a man, but I'm quite a skilled stuntman.

Kendall: I think you should give the job to Kick, he deserves it more than me.

Kick: Aww, thanks hon.

Hilary: Well if you want, you can both have it, we can never have enough agents.

Kendall: Really? Wow, imagine us in the CIA. Of course, that would need some thinking about.

Trevor: Sure, take your time. And when you're done thinking, we got two fresh badges waiting for the two of you.

Kick: What an honor.

Kendall: Just one question: Why us?

Hilary: Because you two are just what the CIA looking for, that's why.

Kick/Kendall: Oh.

Then they all agreed that the would divide the money to 25 percent each.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, on her private jet, Kick's little sister Brianna and her band Hardcorama were discussing the theme for next hit album. Her band consisted of a group of five people. Including herself, there was Rusty, who was skinny and wore a grey T-shirt with a picture of a broken heart on it, he had white, spiky hair, similar to Brad's and a pink eyepatch. He was the drummer. Marinara was the female guitarist and wore a lava top shirt, green pants and cowboy boots, Leo was the male pianist and wore a blue top, black shorts and mauve boots and had lava hair. And finally there was the female songwriter Rudelle, who had long, brown hair and wore a yellow shirt, red skirt and pink sneakers.

Rudelle: (wrote lyrics on her laptop) Honestly, I can't believe why you guys gets paid when I'm the one writing the songs, I deserve a piece of the cake!

Leo: (lay on the couch) No cake for this homey, please Rudelle, I'm stuffed. Hey Rusty, hand me one of those ice-cold Copa Cola, will you?

Rusty: Comin' right up, friend. (He opened the fridge and threw him a can, but Leo didn't catch it in his hand, so instead the can hit him hard on the nose)

Leo: OW! Dude I asked you to hand it to me, not throw it at me, what's wrong with you!?

Rusty, Oh, sorry friend.

Marinara: Hey Bree, how much longer until we get to Hawaii? I'm burning up over here.

Brianna: (wiped off her forehead from the heat) I know right, what we need is a place to cool down, let me have a look.

Brianna looked out her window, and saw they were flying right above the Hawaiian islands, so she asked the pilot to land the plane, They had hired Mr. Vickle to fly them there, and he carefully landed the plane. When Bree and her crew exited the plane, they thanked Mr. Vickle for the ride and gathered their instruments.

Brianna: Hey mr. V, we were thinking of going for a swim, care to join us?

Vickle: Sorry toots, I already had my eye on the HUFC.

Brianna: The what-now?

Vickle: The Hawaiian Ultimate Fighting Championship, it's the next thing, I'm moving with the flow. See y'all later!

Brianna: Alright mr. V, see ya. C'mon guys, let's hit the beach.

Mr. Vickle waved goodbye to them as Bree and her crew headed for Ohana Beach, wearing their swimming attires. Bree was wearing a black and purple swimsuit that went well with her curly, blonde hair. Rusty wore his grey swimtrunks with a red heart that said "I Heart Mom" on the back. Marinara wore her lava colored swimsuit with green stripes, Leo wore his black speedos and Rudelle wore her yellow bathing suit with pink sandals on her feet. They had to go through a jungle of palm trees before they got to the beach. On the other side, Kick and Kendall were surfing together on their surf boards, with Trevor and Hilary watching them. Suddenly, there was a swift creaking coming from the palm trees behind them.

Trevor/Hilary: What was that? (jumped off the sunbeds and aimed their guns at the palm trees) Who's there?

At the same time, Kendall and Kick lost concentration and fell off the boards into the sand with the head first. They heaved their heads back up and spit out the sand in their mouths. When Brianna made her entrance from the palm trees, Trey's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open and he carefully lowered his gun.

Trevor: CIA, come out and I...I...Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay...

He looked at her and it was love at first sight. But Hilary was still aiming her gun at Brianna.

Hilary: (aimed her gun with narrowed eyes) So which one of them do you want me to shoot, Trey? Trevor?

Trey's eyes were still focused on Brianna as he gestured Hills to lower her gun as well, then he slowly approached Bree, eyes still wide open, then he finally spoke.

Trevor: H-h-hi. (ahum) So...uhhh, come here often?

Brianna: Nah, truth be told, we're only here in Hawaii on tour. Do I know you,dude?

Trevor: No, but I'd really love to. What's your name?

Brianna: Brianna, call me Bree. What's yours?

Trevor: T...uh...T...uhh...I forgot.

Hilary: Trevor!

Trevor: Oh yeah, that's it, thanks Hills.

Kick: Well well Trey, I see you're quite taken with my sister.

Trevor: Kick she's stunning, is she really your sister?

Kick: Truth is, I wanted a monster truck when I was a kid, but I've grown to like her just as much. And she was a real monster to grow up with but Brad was even worse. So you like her, huh? Why don't you ask her on a date?

Trevor: I WILL, SIR!

Kick: Trey, I'm not your chief.

Trevor: I know that.

Kendall smiled and looked at them but then she looked at Hilary who were boiling with jealousy.

Kendall: Hills, what's wrong?

Hilary: (grumpy with arms crossed) I don't understand what he sees in her.

Kendall: (playfully) Uhh-ohh Kick, I think we got some sour milk over here!

Hilary: What's that suppored to mean?

Kendall: You're totally jealous because you want Trey all for yourself.

Hilary: What? I am not!

Kendall: (teasing) Trevor, Hilary sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-

Hilary: OKAY! Okay, I admit it, I'm jealous. What am I going to do?

Kendall: Well, if you want to win him over, you have to stand up to him. Just tell him how you feel or you'll lose him forever. That's what almost happend to me and Kick, and I'd be darned that happens to you two.

Kick: Kends, what's happening?

Kendall: Hills has a crush on Trey, isn't that something?

Kick: No way, how chimichanga is THAT!

Kendall: I know right. Brings back memories, right honey?

Kick: O-of what?

Kendall: You and me, silly.

Kick: Oh, right! No worries Hills, Just go over to him and tell him how you feel.

Hilary: Okay, but what if he says no?

Kick: Then try again, over and over until you win his heart. That's how I won the heart of my little Kendlie- poo.

Kendall: (giggle) Oh Kick, not in front of our friends!

Kick: Can't help it, I'm just that crazy about you, doll.

Hilary: Aww, you two are just so cute together. You know what, you're right, I must stand up to myself!

Kick/Kendall: Good luck, you're gonna need it.

Hilary walked over to Trevor and Brianna.

Hilary: Trevor, we need to talk.

Trevor: Okay, but me first. I just got a date with Kick's sister, isn't that great? When I told her I'm a friend of her brother, she were able to postpone the concert just for me. What a woman, eh? So, what did you want to tell me?

Hilary: Oh, just that...congratulations, I'm so happy for you!

Kick/Kendall: (facepalm) D'oh!

Trevor: Really?

Hilary: Really. You have my support, I mean, what are friends for?

Trevor: Thanks Hills, you're the best.

Trevor put his arm around Brianna and the walked away.

Kick: Well that sure could've gotten better. What happened?

Hilary: He seemed so happy, I just couldn't do it.

Kendall: I thought you were going to stand up! You must tell him.

Kick ran after Brianna.

Kick: Bree!

Brianna: Hey Kick! (Fistbumped Kick) What's up, bro?

Kick: We...just wondered if we could come with you and monitor your date.

Kendall: (whispering) Kick, what are you doing?

Kick: (whispering) No worries, I've got a plan...

Kendall: (sigh) And I've got a bad feeling in my gut about your plans.


	6. Chapter 6

Kick, Kendall and Hilary followed Trevor and Brianna as they were walking along the beach back to the hotel, with Bree's band shortly behind them.

Trevor: So, uh, Brianna...(ahum)...Bree. I hear that you sing.

Brianna: Oh yeah, me and my band rocks!

Trevor: That's neat. May I hear a tune?

Brianna: Sure, man. (picked up her guitar from her back) What'd you like to hear?

Trevor: Whatever pops into your pretty little head, gorgeous.

Brianna (giggle) You got it, dude. (gave her band the signal by counting) 1-2-3-4, hit it Mari!

Marinara and the rest of the band started the music. Rusty on his portable drums on a strap around his neck, Leo on his synthesizer, Marinara on guitar and Rudelle just enjoyed the music while Brianna sang.

 _Brianna: (singing) Me and my band rocks!  
Me and my band rocks!  
Don't tell me to under a rock!  
Me and my band rocks!  
Me and my band rocks!  
Don't tell me to under a rock!  
Listen to me pal, don't give no lip!  
Otherwise I'll arrange your hips!  
Listen to me pal, don't give me a hard time!  
Me and my band rocks!  
Me and my band rocks!  
Don't tell me to under a rock!  
Me and my band rocks!  
Me and my band rocks!  
Don't tell me to under a rock!_

Brianna/Marinara: YEAH!

When they finished, Trevor applauded.

Trevor: Woah, I had no idea you were so talented. I think I'm in love.

He ran his fingers gently through Bree's hair and they looked each other right in the eyes, and then went in for the kiss. Kick noticed a devastated look on Hilary's face, so he stopped them from kissing by quickly pulling them apart.

Kick: Whoawhoawhoa Trey, let's not rush into anything you might regret.

Kendall: Yeah, you-uh-must be tired from the long flight, Brianna. I suggest no lip-meeting until you get your well-deserved beauty sleep.

Brianna: You're right Kendall babe, you're a good friend. Later, Trey.

She left Trevor on the beach wih Kick and Kendall, but winked at him seductively before she left.

Trevor: Awooo! (drooled after Brianna) What a woman.

Kick and Kendall looked at each other in disbelief.

Kick: Listen Trey, we need to talk.

Trevor: There it is again, "we need to talk, we need to talk", that's all I keep hearing today. Look, I thought you would be happy about me dating your sister.

Kick: Let's head back to hotel, I'll explain it to you.

Trevor: Alright. Ow, my back's killing me. Can I get a backrub, please Hills?

Hilary: (lit up) Oh, my pleasure.

Hilary smiled happily and winked at Kendall who returned the wink with a finger gun. Hills massaged Trey's shoulder and he moaned. Kick and Kendall looked at them. smiling with their arms crossed.

Trevor: Mmm, that feels so good. Don't worry, I won't forget you after I proposed to Brianna.

Hilary faced turned from a smile into an angry frown, and her rubs turned to hard pounds on Trevor's back. "Ow, ow-ow! Hey!" he wimpered, then Kick pulled her away from him, and comforted her.

Trevor: You should probably check with a chiropractor, I wouldn't want you to get sick, buddy.

Hilary: Don't touch me.

Trevor: Ok, jeez! You're the one to talk.

Kick and Kendall smiled, shook their heads and thought " Wow, they really are a lot like us." as they continued back to the hotel. Well back at the hotel, Kick dragged Trey into their room while he himself desperately looked at Brianna who walked into her room with the band. Inside Kick and Kendall's room, Kendall sat down at the makeup table and applied lipstick on her lips. Kick sat down on the wide double bed and turned on the tv in front of him, while Trevor and Hilary just stood in the corner, with their arms crossed and backs turned against each other. Kick noticed them and tapped Kendall on the shoulder, who was brushing her long, blone, elegant hair, wanting her to look at them with him. Kick and Kendall looked back at each other, grinned and laughed mischievously. Kick zapped through the channels on the tv until he noticed that one frequence were filming from DestructoCon with Jock Wilder as the host.

Jock: Welcome back to DestructoCon '23, mates! We just saw Dirt Bike Mike do 'is world famous jump through 10 fire hoops.

Kick: Aw biscuits, and I missed it! Oh well, at least I have 2 more hours of destructive mayhem ahead of me.

Kendall: Please turn that off Kick, it's too loud! I came here to get some peace and quiet.

Kick: No way, flambé! This is the only thing I got at the present. Unless you want me to go down there myself...

Kendall: (sigh) Fine, just lower the volume.

Kick: Thanks, babe.

He lowered the volume but not too much so he could still hear the sound of motors running, then he picked up the phone and dialed the number to room service.

Kick: (on the phone) Y'hello, room service? Send up two cans of Porcupineapple Crush and a big bag of 'Chacho Nachos, pronto.

Right then, there was a knock on the door and Kick opened, just to be met by a bellhop with a room service cart.

Kick: Woah, now THAT'S what I call service!

Bellhop: 'Chacho Nachos and Porcupineapple Crush, sir?

Kick: Thanks.

He flipped the bellhop a coin, who put the coin in his back pocket and walked away. But the coin was on a string, so Kick tugged on the string and pulled the coin back into his own pocket.

Kick: Oldest trick in the book.

Kendall: Kick, that was not very nice. You're such a bad boy...I like that...

She put her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and they looked each other deep in the eyes. But then they were interrupted by by Gunther calling on Kick's iPhone, so he answered it.

Kick: Hello?

Gunther: (on the phone) Kick, where are you? I've been trying to reach you for days!

Kick: It's only been two days Gunther, relax.

Gunther: (on the phone) But I've planned a whole bunch of stunts, and if you don't come home soon, you're gonna miss out!

Kick: We'll be home soon enough, don't worry.

Gunther: (on the phone) That's good to hear...wait, who's 'we'?

Kick: Me and my wife Kendall, we got married last month, remember? And now we're on our honeymoon in Hawaii.

Gunther: (on the phone) Oooh, right. I was thinking of uncle Bjorgen's wolf moon, 'cus he always wore a funny hat.

Kick: (ungh) Bye, Gunther.

Gunther: (on the phone) But Kick, I have tell you about the ha-

But Kick hung up.

Kick: Now, where were we...?

Kick and Kendall looked each other in the eyes again and puckered up to kiss but Kick was interrupted again, by the tv this time.

Jock on the tv: ...and THERE Boom McCondor jumped into a cage o' gators, wearing nothing but meat around his neck!

Boom on the tv: KA-KAAW!

Kick's eyes widenened and he jumped in front of the tv, knocking Kendall to the floor again and he munched on the nachos and sipped on the drink.

Kick: Hey Trey, I bet a little destructive mayhem can get your mind off my sis for a while.

Trevor sat down on the bed with Kick who offered him a drink and nachos, who gladly accepted the offer, then they both formed their fingers to rock on signs while shouting "WOOHOO!.

Kendall/Hilary: Ugh, BOYS!


	7. Chapter 7

Later, in the middle of the night, Kick and Kendall were sleeping in their bed wearing nothing but underwear with Trevor and Hilary guarding them who wore their regular clothes. They had their backs turned against each other and still wouldn't talk to each other, even though they snuck a look at each other now and then. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Kick yawned, stretched himself and went to open it. A bellhop met him in the doorway.

Bellhop: Mr. And Mrs. Buttowski? You have a visitor.

?: Hello: Lose-towski.

Kick: Gordie...!

Kendall: (moan) Who is it, honeypuff?

Kick: Just an unwelcome visitor.

Kendall: (yawn) Tell the shark to go away, and come back to bed.

Kick: It's not the shark this time, although I wish it was. At least HE has less sharper teeth. What are you doing here, Gordie?

Gordie: Well Buttowski, I don't like to brag but...wait what am I saying? I LOVE bragging about my life! Daddy just bought me the entire Ohana Beach and anyone who visits it must pay the fine which is ten thousand dollars, so cough up the money!

Kick: Sorry to disappoint you, but we've already been there. Plus, we found treasure, which we won't share with the likes of you.

Gordie: Aw man, you already been there? That's no fun! Talk about being at the right place at the wrong time.

Trevor: (yawn) Morning Kick, who's your friend? Any friend of our friend is a friend of me.

Kick: He's not a friend, he's a slippery weasel. And before you ask, no he does NOT know anything about Brianna. What are you REALLY here for, Gibble?

Gordie: Alright tell you what, I challenge you and your friends to a volleyball game at my beach and if you win, you get to use my beach as much as you like for free.

Kick: Sounds reasonable enough. And what if we lose?

Gordie: If you lose? Hmm, I haven't thought about it.

Trevor: Oh good, then I have time for a quickie.

Kick: Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa Trey, where you going?

Trevor: Relax Kick, I'm just going for a smoke break.

Kick: Alright, but you better not sneak off to my sis.

Trevor: Swear to god, I'll be back in five minutes.

Meanwhile, in Brianna's room at the opposite side of the hallway, Brianna were sneaking off to buy picks for their guitars at the kiosk.

Brianna: Take five, guys, I'm just gonna buy new picks.

Rusty: Take five? What does that mean? That I have to give her my hand? I only have five fingers on each hand.

Leo: You idiot, she means take a five minute break!

Rusty: Oh yeah.

Trevor and Brianna went out in the hallway at the same time, so when they collided, their lips accidentally met with a kiss. Embarrassed, they quickly backed away from each other.

Trevor: Brianna!?

Brianna: Trevor dude!?

Trevor: Oh man, this is bad! Kick's gonna kill me!

Brianna: Get a hold of yourself, dude! I'm sure no one even saw us!

Right then, Trey's friends Yin and Yang popped from behind the corner.

Yin/Yang: We saw it. We see everything.

Trevor, even more embarrassed, covered his eyes.

Trevor: Oh, great.

Kick: Alright, what's the hold-up out here?

Trevor: Kick I'm so sorry, Brianna and I kissed. I didn't mean to, she just came flying in my face!

Kendall: You did WHAT? Trey, how could you!?

Kick: Although, that sounds like me and you and our younger days, honey. That's AWESOME! Ooh, but too bad for Hills, though.

Just then, Hilary woke up from her sleep.

Hilary: (yawn), Morning, everybody. Why are you all standing out in the hallway?

Kick/Kendall: Hills!

Kick: Uhh...we're waiting for the breakfast cart.

Kendall: Yeah, we...uhh...ordered waffles with extra liver and onions on them.

Kick: (whispering) Yuck Kends, really? I hate waffles, and liver, AND onions.

Kendall (whispering/chuckle) I just like being part of the game, sweetie. Besides, you need your vitamins to grow up into my handsome daredevil...

Kick: (whispering/chuckle) Biscuits, I hate it when you're right.

Hilary: Liver and onions on the waffles, yuck! But I guess it's not worse than broccoli in the cereals.

Right then, Rusty came out the door looking for Brianna, but stopped in the hallway with the others.

Rusty: Hey Bree babe, the band's ready for the gig. What's going on here, why is everybody standing in the hall? Is there a pajama party?

Brianna: No it's not a pajama party, Rusty. Alright I'm ready, let's rock!

Kick: (whispering) Sis, whatever you do, don't let Hilary know about the k-i-s-s.

Brianna: (whispering) Gotcha bro, not a peep.

But then, Yin and Yang popped up again and couldn't stop bragging about the kiss.

Yin: Wait, we feel that we must enlighten you on a very special event that happened here just moments ago.

Trevor: Oh no...

Yang: (pointed at Trevor) That's right! This man here is one real hero. He and this woman here (pointed at Brianna) embarked on a new beggining of their lives with a kiss! So, make way for the happy couple. (they pushed Trevor and Brianna together)

Hilary, devastated, gasped.

Dusty: He-hey, awesome Bree, you caught yourself a dude! You'll tell us when the wedding is right, 'cus it will be ROCKIN'! (He noticed everone giving him nasty looks) What?

Brianna: Rusty, my brother and his wife were trying to pair him off with Hills, not me!

Rusty: Ohhh, so this is a bad thing, got it. Don't worry, me and the guys will help getting them together.

Yin/Yang: We'll help too!

Trevor: Oh no, I think you two have done enough damage, Go on, get out of here! (Yin and Yang disappeared behind the corner.)

Gordie: Are we quite done here? I can't wait to see the look on you guys' faces when you get to pay to get into my beach again.

Kick: I already told you Gibble, we don't need to get in there again.

Brianna: Hold up bro, we left our private jet there. It's pretty irreplacable, see.

Kick: Alright Gordie, you're on! Just give us one hour, we'll be there.

Gordie: You've got 'til 10 am, don't be late.

Gordie walked away while Kick and Kendall got dressed, then they tried to encourage Hilary.

Kendall: How're you holding up, Hills?

Hilary: (sob) It's ok.

Kendall: No it's not, I can see it in your eyes. You love Trevor.

Hilary: N-no I don't.

Kendall: Yes you do, don't lie to me!

Hilary: Okay, I love him.

Kendall: You're not being credible enough. DO-YOU-LOVE-TREVOR?

Hilary: Yes.

Kendall: Louder.

Hilary: YES! I love you, Trevor.

Kendall: And Trevor, who do you love, hmm? Hilary or Brianna? H or B? Just give me a letter.

Trevor: Oye...alphabet isn't my stongest subject, but there was a girl who I had a crush on since kindergarted, and we danced together in gym class, and one time we got our hands stuck together so we worked together to get the solvent, and her name was...it was...it began with an H, I know that much.

Kendall: So, H...next letter I?

Trevor: Yes, that's right!

Kendall/Trevor: H-I-L-A-R-Y, Hilary!

Trevor: Oh my god Hilary, it was you all along!

Then Trevor lifted up Hilary in joy and they kissed on the lips for five seconds, then they let go.

Kendall: Aww there you go, I should be a love doctor.

Kick: That was amazing! I see now why I love you so much, honey. I'm happy that our two CI-

Kendall silenced him by hushing him before he divulged their friends' cover.

Kick: -I-I mean I got my eyes watery from the beautiful sight. Close one, thanks hon.

Brianna: Okay bros and bras, we better get down to the beach, it's almost 10 am.

Kick/Kendall: (rock on sign) CHIMICHANGA!

Kendall: I'm just gonna take a quick shower, ok hun?

Kick: Sure babe, but hurry up.

After she were done, they all changed into their swimwear and walked down to the beach once again.


	8. Chapter 8

When they returned to the beach, they noticed three large excavators were digging up the beach.

Kick: Hey Gordie, what's the meaning of this?

Kendall: You can't just dig anywhere! What about the volleyball game?

Gordie: Oh did I not mention? Stupid, stupid me! I'm digging up the beach to make place for my very own private spa.

Kick: Say WHA-?

Kendall: Everytime we see this jerk, he'll always plan to make some resort.

Gordie: That's right, a private spa.

Kendall: That doesn't mean I'm letting you do it!

Gordie: Oooh, I'm s-o-o-o scared! You think you can stop me?

Kick: Maybe SHE can't.

Kick locked Kendall's hand with his.

Kick: But WE can.

Kendall: Thanks, Kick.

Trevor: Count me in.

Hilary: Me too.

Gordie: And what are you gonna do? Give me a prohibition?

Kick: Let's play you for it. If we win, you leave the beach alone. If you win, which won't happen, you get do whatever you want with it.

Gordie: You've got a deal. Oh yeah, I also found THIS lying around, which you can also have IF you should happen to beat me.

Gordie showed them a bronze idol which was similar to the one Trevor and Hilary were supposed to recover, come to think of it, it was. Trevor and Hilary recognized it and their eyes widened. _"We're working undercover to recover a precious artefact that was stolen."_ they remembered.

Trevor: (whispering) Hey fellas, this guy is bad news.

Kick: (whispering) You tell me! I didn't check today's paper either.

Kendall: (whispering) My fault honey, I forgot to pay the bellhop.

Trevor: (whispering) No, I mean, that idol is what Hills and I were sent to recover.

Kick/Kendall: Ooohhhhhh!

Gordie: Alright, so you in?

Kick: You bet!

Kendall: Bring it, Gibble!

Gordie: Oh, I haven't introduced you to my team mates.

Gordie whistled for his team mates, who appeared from out of the palm trees. Luckily, they weren't too muscular, in fact they were pretty scrawny. Kick and friends couldn't help but laughing at their appearance.

Kick: (snickering) Nice crew, Gordie. What did you feed them with, carrots?

Kendall: (giggle) The last time I saw a herd this scrawny was on the nature special on naked hyenas on tv.

Hillary: (snickering) Oh, that's a good one, Kendall.

Kendall: Thank you.

Gordie: Enough! Be happy that daddy couldn't afford a bigger group of goons.

Brianna and the band had set up a stage on the beach so they could sing during the volleyball game, and a crowd of fans gathered in front of the stage. Kick, Kendall, Trevor and Hilary took place on one side of the net they had set up while Gordie and his goons took the other side.

Trevor: Remember Kick, we have to win this.

Kick: Relax Trey, Kick Buttowski never loses! Except in card games, and sports,and chess, and video games and-

Gordie: Serving! (Gordie served the ball at Kick, which hit him on the nose)

Kick: Ow! Hey I wasn't ready.

Gordie: That's what you get for not being ready, I mean if you watch out a little more-

But then, Kendall picked up the ball and served it back at Gordie, hitting him back at his nose.

Gordie: OW! My beautiful nose. You'll pay for that!

Kendall: (sarcastic) Oh I'm sorry, did the conk get a boo-boo?

Gordie's team mates laughed at him, but he snapped his finger which silenced them.

Kendall: You alright there, sweetie?

Kick: I am, don't worry babe. Now, let's rock!

Brianna: Show 'em what you got, dudes and dudettes!

Kick and friends smiled and nodded at Brianna while he served the ball over the net and one of Gordie's goons bounced the back over the net, and so, the game was afoot. Brianna and the band started rocking out and her fans banged their heads to the music with rock on signs and foam fingers.

Brianna: (singing) _YEAH!_

 _We're rockin' out until the break of dawn_

 _Because tomorrow is gonna bring us down_

 _Cus If we don't_

 _Then we'll lose_

 _Because yesterday is never to come again_

Trevor's eyes widened again at Brianna's singing, making him miss the ball. But Hilary slapped his face, while Kick and Kendall just smiled and shugged at each other, then the game continued,

Brianna: (singing) _We're gonna play some volleyball_

 _We better focus on the game at all times_

 _Because my friend Trevor and his girlfriend Hilary_

 _I believe in you guys_

Trey and Hills looked at each other and smiled, then they felt more confident to beat Gordie, while Bree and Mari rocked out instrumental on their guitars with their tongues sticking out. After a long while of volleyballing, the score was 20-20. With only 5 minutes to go, Gordie served the ball over the net. Kick bounced the ball back over and one of Gordie's goons bounced it back, but instead of going over the net, the ball flew off and hit the judge in the face, who caught the ball and said "Time's up! The Buttowski team wins."

Gordie: What!? The ball didn't even hit the ground!

Judge: Attacking the judge is against the rules, they win!

Kick and friends cheered and hugged in celebration.

Gordie: (to his goons) You worthless buffoons! See what happens when I work with anyone but the DiPazzi's. (grumpy) Thanks a LOT, daddy!

His goons growled at him and pounded him down in the sand and left. They were suprisingly stronger than they looked. Gordie, beaten up and dizzy, accepted his defeat.

Kick: Well I guess we won, Gibble. Hand over the prize and get away from the beach!

Gordie: (pulled himself up from the sand) Fine!

Gordie gave the idol to Kick but he wanted Gordie to give it to Trevor, so he remorsefully did. Then he called back his excavators and scolded "This is NOT over!" while they walked away, When they were gone, Trevor got another call from HQ.

Mulligan (on the wristwatch) Agent T and H? I see you have managed to recover the cursed idol of Ohana, excuisite work.

Hilary: We couldn't have done it without our new friends, Kick and Kendall, chief, THEY'RE the real heroes.

Kick: (blushing) Aww biscuits.

Kendall: (blushing) It was nothing, really.

Mulligan: (on the wristwatch) Is that so? Why, outstanding work, that's what the CIA needs. You two are welcome to join at any time.

Kick: Thanks, but we are not the secret agent type. We're more the risktaking daredevil type.

Kendall: Yes, and who would be there to paint the town red if not us?

Mulligan: (on the wristwatch) I see. Well, enjoy the rest of your vacation!

Trevor/Hilary: We will, chief. Over and out.

Trevor turned off the watch. Then they walked up to Brianna and the band who were done playing their music.

Kick: Awesome show, sis. (fistbumped Brianna)

Brianna: Thanks bro, you met the band yet? This is Rusty, the drummer.

Rusty: Wassup, friend?

Brianna: Marinara, the co-guitarist.

Marinara: Yeah, rock on, dude!

Brianna: Leo, our synther.

Leo: How's it going?

Brianna: And Rudelle, our songwriter.

Rudelle: Not that I need an introduction, but hey.

Kick: Nice to meet you all. Say Bree, you don't mind giving us a ride back to Mellowbrook, do you? I think my wife is longing to get home.

But Kendall lay down on her belly on a towel near the ocean.

Kendall: Ohh K-i-i-i-i-i-c-k. Could you come here for a sec, honey?

Kick: Forget what I said.

He walked up to her while Brianna, the band, Trevor and Hilary giggled and adored them in glee.

Kick: What is it, Kendlie-poo?

Kendall: You don't mind rubbing some lotion on my back, do you? I don't think I wanna go home just yet...

Kick: (heavy gulp) O-of course not honey, delighted to.

Rusty: WOO WOO WOO!

Brianna: Knock it off, Rusty. Leave the young lovers alone, dude!

A while later, mr. Vickle returned from the HUFC and he agreed to fly them all back to Mellowbrook. Even Trevor and Hilary, who were very happy that they found each other. Before they left, they checked out of the hotel. Kick bought a souvenir, a pearl necklace, which he gave to Kendall, who got so happy that she kissed him all over.

Trevor: (giggle) Guys, get a room.

Kick: You'll have this too soon enough, trust me.


	9. Epilogue

Mr. Vickle landed Brianna's jet at the Mellowbrook airport, and Kick, Kendall, Trevor and Hilary exited the jet.

Kick: Thanks for the ride, mr. V.

Vickle: No problemo Kick, I owe you a lot.

Kick: Bree, sure you don't wanna come with us?

Brianna: Sorry bro, gotta get ready for our next gig. Rock on!

They waved goodbye at each other while the jet flew away. Then they walked home to Kick and Kendall's house. Before Kick and Kendall entered, they said goodbye to their friends.

Kick: Well, here we are. I've never been much for saying goodbye, so let's just make it quick, ok?

Kendall: We're really gonna miss you guys. This was quite an experience.

Trevor: We'll be sure to honor you guys back at HQ. Oh, and thanks again for bringing me and Hills together.

Hilary: Although Kendall did most of the work. You've got a super wife, Kick. Don't ever let her go, promise me that!

Kick: Oh, I won't. Hope we'll meet again someday.

Trevor: Count on it.

Then they hugged each other before they waved goodbye as they parted ways and Kick and Kendall entered their house. Inside, they were met by Hansel, who stroked against Kendall's legs while he meowed.

Kendall: Aww, hey Hansel. Looks like somebody's hungry, let's get you some food.

Kick: Uh...I'm hungry too, where's my food?

Kendall: There's pizza in the freezer, I'll heat it it up for you soon.

Kick: Oh boy, pizza, my favorite! I told you I love you, right?

Kendall: Every day.

Kick went to feed Steve in his fish bowl, then he jumped onto the couch for a nap. Then, Gunther called on the phone and Kick answered.

Kick: Y'hello?

Gunther: (on the phone) Hi Kick, you home yet?

Kick: Yes Gunther, we're home.

Gunther: (on the phone) Oh good, so now we can get back to stunting!

Kick: (yawn) Tomorrow, Gunth. Today I just feel like lying on the couch and watch a sappy romance movie.

Gunther: (on the phone) Great, then I can get to telling you about uncle Bjorgen's hat.

Kick: Gunther no...

Gunther: (on the phone) So where was I? Oh yes, he always wore it on his his honeymoon because he always got big pimples right before a big event, so...

Kick: (heavy sigh) At least I made it a whole weekend without Brad.

Right then, there was a loud banging on the door and someone shouted "Hey dillweed!".

Kick: Knock it off Kendall, it wasn't funny the first time around.

Kendall: It wasn't me, hon.

?: Open up dillweed, I know you're in there!

Kick: (looked up and saw Brad banging on the door through the window) Biscuits! (To Gunther on the phone) Tell me about it later, Gunth.

He hung up the phone, then jumped up and and to hide behind Kendall, terrified.

Kick: Kends babe, hide me! Hide me, please!

Kendall just smiled, sighed and rolled her eyes. "Boys!" she said.

 **The End**


End file.
